Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-70054 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-40435 disclose optical attenuators having a micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) mirror. Optical attenuation amount is controlled according to a rotation angle of the MEMS mirror in the optical attenuators.